As more and more companies begin to provide a presence on the internet, they are confronted with the issues of presentation and conformity within the preparation of the presentations. Various schemes have been presented to assist the companies in preparing the presentation screens that would appear on the internet website. Such approaches have included delegated authority systems, used content aggregation, provided graphical interfaces, and dynamically generated web documents. Further, general website management has included editing and generating information, data access/processing systems, automatic publishing systems and group ware systems. These approaches generally require knowledge of an authoring language, such as, for example, Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), a capability generally understood by website programmers, but not sufficiently among general employees.
The prior art generally fails to disclose a sufficient process for implementing changes to an internet website such that employees in a corporation may define and enforce a common style of page layout. Further, it is desirable to provide an application that can be accessed by multiple users at the same time via an intranet browser, where the application allows corporate employees to manage content, create new web pages, process content through workflow, and define new content and style without requiring that the employee be proficient in an authoring language, such as HTML. It is further desirable that prior to a web page being introduced to the internet, a launch status be assigned to the page such that all appropriate employees, which form the workflow committee, review the content and proposed web page and authorize the launch to the internet. Additionally, it is desired that an access control system that can limit access to certain members within the workflow group and certain areas of the proposed web site be provided.